


A Wolf in Woman's Clothing

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humilation, Implied Consent, Teasing, cross dressing, derogitory language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: You come home one day to see Luciel is having another one of his days where he'd just like to prance around in a Maid dress, and you think that maybe you might actually really like it when he does? - Another fic sponsored by my Tumblr asks.





	A Wolf in Woman's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this so long ago I'm surprised it didn't occur to me to upload it earlier. 
> 
> Also, I got this fic request in an ask, and they referred to 707 as Luciel, so that's why he's referred to as Luciel in this. This was back before everyone already knew about the afterstory y'all! I couldn't spoil his name!!
> 
> For more of my writing, and more fics I have yet to post here, go ahead and follow me on Tumblr; @mystic-messenger-sin

After a long day of events, you were ready to come home and finally relax. You were ready to just wind down and tell Luciel all about what happened during your day. You opened the door to your house, not expecting to see him as he was usually in his room working during this time. But as soon as you walked in, you saw him.

“Is it a day?” You asked, seeing him, sitting on the kitchen counter adjusting the garter belt that he had on under his dress. His maid dress. 

Sometimes, he would have days where he just felt like cross dressing, for no real reason, but it was sort of amusing to you and so you didn’t comment on it. It seemed as though maybe today was a day he felt the need to dress up as a woman.

He nodded, a blush brushing his cheeks. He was usually rather embarrassed over it for the first bit of time, and then he began to get more comfortable and eventually resorted to jokes as he always did. But you glanced to the garter belt and noticed the mark on his inner thigh. He had been wearing this for awhile before you came home. He was even wearing the red long haired wig that went with the outfit, going so far as to wear black flats with the outfit.

You made your way over to him, watching as he watched you until you were completely facing him, wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. A small smack sounded before you pulled away, just looking him up and down.

You’d never really voiced it, but you did love when Luciel dressed up like this. You couldn’t really explain why you loved it so much, his slightly muscular arms dressed in poofy dress sleeves, lace wrapped around his thighs and neck, the dress that came up mid thigh and could so easily be slid up…

You hadn’t realized your hand was traveling down to his thigh, slowly pushing the dress upwards until you came back to your senses, feeling the less decorating his legs under it. And he was watching you, his breaths through his nose more rushed and shaky. You looked into his eyes, which you could see so clearly because of his lack of glasses. That dazzling golden colour… He must have had to be wearing contacts. You made direct eye contact with him while your hand continued it’s journey, you slipped your finger under the garter belt, teasingly. He sucked in a breath.

You went further, your arm riding the dress up farther and farther as you went. Once your hand made contact with something lacey, you realized that he was wearing lace underwear. He’d gone above and beyond this time around. You slid your hand up and felt his member inside of the underwear, getting hard as you continued. You slowly slid your hand inside and began to palm him, watching as he bit his lip and closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

This was definitely going to end in sex, and you wouldn’t even bother to take off his cute maid outfit either. The wig, maybe, could go.

Continuing your hand actions, you reached your other hand behind his head and slid the wig off. He either didn’t care or didn’t notice. His hair was all ruffled, stray strands falling into his face that he didn’t bother to try to move. He looked so cute like that, eyes slightly hazed, hair a mess, the lace underwear slid slightly to the side down his thigh to accommodate your hand stroking him. You couldn’t help but kiss him. You placed your other hand on his cheek as you kissed him, tongue slipping between his parted lips. He accepted the kiss immediately, his hand coming up to grab your hair in slight desperation. You were going so painfully slow, your hand slowly working over his tip before going back again. Your hand lacked pressure he needed.

You bit his lip harshly, pulling away to lay a hand on his chest, pushing him back against the counter. “You know that you won’t get anywhere like that.” you said with a smirk, slowly crawling on top of him as his back met the cold surface of the counter. “Say please~”

“Please…” his voice rang out, it lacked the usual comedic tone that he usually had. He was so overly desperate, and you loved it. You tightened your grip around him, going at a slightly faster pace. He bucked his hips into your hand. 

“Mhmm… not very lady like.” You commented with a shake of your head, bringing the hand on his chest around behind him, unbuttoning the top button of the dress. He sat up slightly to accommodate you as you unbuttoned 3 more buttons, pulling the sleeves down his shoulders. As you pulled it down farther, you could hear the buttons popping, unbuttoning themselves. You slid the shoulders down further, exposing his chest. You left the dress on his stomach, not wanting to take it off yet. 

“You look so pretty~” you cooed, ceasing to stroke him more as you moved your hand to retrieve your phone. He whined at the loss, his chest heaving with every pant. By now his member was fully erect, pulsating and leaking with pre cum. 

“So cute.” You whispered in a sweet voice, lifting your phone to take a picture. His face was flushed as he lay there, watching you with slightly hazy eyes that looked as if he might cry at any given moment. The dress he wore was bunched up at his stomach, his chest completely exposed, the bottom half of the dress ridden up to reveal the garter belt decorating his thighs. His legs were spread, he had a hand on his face as if he didn’t want his picture taken, his blush worsening, but it only made him look even cuter than he already had been. His black lace underwear were pushed down his thighs slightly, revealing his erection, pre cum dripping onto the dress. You took a picture, noticing the copper coloured hair located just below where the dress rode up, curls sticking out from under the lace of the underwear. You curled your fingers into it, taking another picture to include your hand and where it was. You then reached to grab Luciel’s hard member, grasping it at the base and taking another picture. This time in the picture, you could see his mouth hanging ajar.

Satisfied, you set your phone aside, taking a hand and slowly trailing it up his thigh. “Should I send those dirty pictures to everyone and show them what a whore you are? All spread out for me?” You crawled forward, your face inches from his as you swiftly ground knee your between his legs. 

His breath hitched. He didn’t answer you, but he shook his head, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. You buried your face into his neck, kissing him and biting the skin until you could clearly see your teeth marks indented, the skin around it turning purple. You moved the lace collar around his neck with your finger to bite the skin under it, smacking the elastic back onto the mark when you were finished. You heard his sharp intake of breath as you did this.

You were kissing and nibbling just under his jaw when you felt his hand reaching for his erection. You immediately slapped his hand away, pulling away and looking down at all of the marks you’d left on him. “Ladies must be patient.” You said sternly, smiling darkly at him. You took this opportunity to reach under your skirt and pull down your panties, slowly dragging them down your legs as Luciel watched you. You flung them away with a smirk, coming back to him and kissing him harshly, biting his lip and pulling it between your teeth. He moaned at your actions. After awhile of furiously making out, you sat up again, straddling his hips.

“I think you’ve been good enough, now I’ll give you what you want.” You said. He was practically panting at every word you said, but you weren’t finished with him yet. You sat back and adjusted yourself, lowering yourself down onto him. Your hand went under you and positioned his member so it would slide into you effortlessly, you were so wet by now that there wouldn’t be any issues.

Luciel moaned as he felt you squeeze around him. When you felt him go in as far as he could go, a hungry moan escaping you, you leaned your body back over him, your arm holding you up over him while your hand tangled itself into his hair, your other hand on standby in case he slipped out of you at any given time. You kissed him again, and moved your hips up before slamming down again. 

The cry that rippled through his throat and into your mouth was nothing short of delicious. Your mouth muffled the moans that sounded from him, but you could feel his hands grab your hips, hard, and further force you down onto him. You wouldn’t punish him for it, as you were now down to the nitty gritty and you had no energy to make him stop when it felt so good.

You continued to move your hips up and down onto him, with help from him as his hands grasped your hips and tried to force you down harder and faster. You obliged him, quickening your pace and spreading your legs impossibly wider on either side of him so that he could go even deeper.

You both were panting and groaning at this point, so you settled for burying your face in his neck instead of kissing him, biting his shoulder and around his collarbone, hard.

“MC…!” He moaned, his voice was strained and pleading, you could tell he was close. So close, he just needed that one last stimulation. You decided you might just overstimulate him, as you were so close, you could feel the heat building inside you. You needed to feel his hot seed inside of you, the thought alone might make you cum right then. 

You brought your mouth to his nipple, licking the nub before grazing your teeth over it and biting it softly. He arched his back in response, his hips raising. He continued to raise his hips and slam into you right as you were moving back down again. You cried out, your hand gripping his inner thigh hard, nails digging into his skin.

You felt him twitch inside of you just as you felt your own walls squeezing around him. His hot cum spilled inside of you, dripping down his own member from your entrance. You kept your mouth close to his chest as you both caught your breath, your warm pants hot on his skin.

You needed to fuck him in woman’s clothing way more often.

“MC?” His voice sounded. You looked up, smiling at him. His hair was tousled, face flushed and lips red and swollen. He looked insanely cute after you fucked.

“Are you gonna delete those pictures…?”


End file.
